Eremiyah's Wiki
Welcome to the Eremiyah's Wiki I was bored, so I made a wiki page based on my main character in Mabinogi Backstory Eremiyah is a female Elf on the Alexina Server in the game named Mabinogi. She was born from the soul stream 3 years ago human years. Appearance Eremiyah is a female elf, with usually dusty rose-colored hair. She is normally seen in me kind of outfit such as The Eiren Chain outfit or she is dressed up as a Maid, Shamaness, or even some sort of angel guardian. She is most regularly seen with wiggling Fox Ears and a tail that matches her hair. She has blue eyes, but it sometimes is changed to a green color. Other times she is sometimes seen with tuan antlers, a halo and white wings. Though her most common appearance is a maid. Personality She is usually pretty quiet (mainly because I'm not at the keyboard) Though when active she can be quite social. Sometimes she breaks the 4th wall and starts complaining about lag and how the internet is really slow even though she's a video game character. She/he legitimately hates being called a "trap" by "Kuro" because He/she doesn't really qualify as a trap by his/her standards. She can be pretty easy to get stressed out when it comes to real life things, and can sound irritated at times. However these feelings tend to wear off eventually. She firmly believes elves are the master race of mabinogi. Guilds involved in *Nohara (Left due to it being inactive) * Elvenreich (Left due to how inactive it became) * Vanguardia (Current) Eremiyah is currently an active member of Vanguardia led by Miriisama and is currently a former discord moderator/investigator for said guild. She is currently a member of the V.E.I (Vanguardian Elven Inquisition) Skills Her highest couple talents are of the following: # Grandmaster Bard # GrandMaster Warrior # Master Cleric # Master Mage # Master Apothecary # Great Archer Eremiyah is pretty much a bonified glass cannon: she's pretty fragile, but can deal a significant amount of damage when not worried about taking damage. She can semi-easily able to solo hard shadow missions, depending on which shadow mission it is. She is currently trying to train puppetry and slasher skills. She also is a druid and soon to be Culinary artist and soul star once she levels up her cooking and puppetry skills. Eremiyah is also a Shielder for Girgashiy. Enemies Eremiyah has a list of enemies in the game that she really doesn't like. * Blinkers * Gold spammers * Dragons (That isn't Mirii) * Girgashiy (Especially their mineral rain ability) * Those who insist on using final hit in a pvp match * Those who keep demanding a pvp match * Blue turtles (The ones in the cave lord mission) * Ghosts (Peaca dungeon) * Gunslinger Succubus ( Mirror Rabbie) * Lag * Connection Crashes * Grey screen of doom (where you have to restart the game) * Nvidia (Says you don't have the correct graphics card even though you do) * Flashy dyes * Long Dungeons * *Kurozangetsu (Heretic-kun) (Till he bows to the elves) Quotes * Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...! * GO TO BED MIRII!! (When the guild leader is up beyond midnight) * Halp! (When Aggroed by half of the map) * Too early! (When someone uses blade of judgment before celestial spikes can take effect) * Whyyyy lag?!? X_X (When lag starts being a rather annoying pest) * Eremiyah (whatever role she looks like) mode gooooooooooooo! (e.g Eremiyah maid mode gooooooooooo!) * Nyah~! * GO AWAY LAG! * THIS BLOODY LAG! * The officer role is cursed! X_X (Eremiyah points out how Vanguardia keeps losing officers) (*Since Ariamelody became officer she has stopped atm*) * Go away! >_< (When a huge murder train of enemy mobs chase after her) * You are definitely flirting! (To nef when he commented on clicked during a Skype chat) * Why won't this mic work?!? * O_O The statue's head is bugged out! (Whenever she notices the head of the statue in Dunbarton is missing the head) * Mikon! * BURN THE HERETIC! (regarding Kuro) Role in Vanguardia's Discord Eremiyah formerly helped moderate the discord chat and helps remove unwanted posts that break the guild's guidelines. She quit being a moderator due to personal issues in real life. She still is an active member however. Trivia * If you look at Eremiyah's roles in Discord, you might notice a personal role called "Miriisama's Maid Squad leader" * Eremiyah has been nicknamed "Eremaido" because of her semi-common appearance in a full maid set * Eremiyah is actually originally an alt before being changed to the main character. The original character was a human with a similar name. * Eremiyah has a youtube, twitch and twitter account. * Eremiyah's favorite type of food is sushi. * Eremiyah's name is based off a character from one of the player's favorite game franchise: Fire Emblem. * Eremiyah's name is pronounced like Jeremiyah but with a silent "J" * Gets infected by what she refers as the spaghetti code virus where all her text is seen like. "♦♠¥┐○cc♣án<♠♠♦♦D..♠♠<" * Eremiyah is quite fond of chinchillas and foxes. * Eremiyah tends to stay logged on even when asleep. So people tend to message here when she is afk. * Eremiyah has a special skill called auto taunt. This skill automatically activates a taunt skill that overrides tank aggro skills and causes the entire room to attack her. Some reason she has decided to not be a tank and more mage. * She loves the anime Log Horizon. * Eremiyah is a Guild master in Aura Kingdom * Eremiyah can be rather impatient. * Sees Kurozangetsu as a heretic as he thinks elves suck. * Believes elves are the master race. * Its a running gag that Eremiyah draws more aggro than both the healer and tank combined. Category:Browse